digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Kids in America
thumbKids in America es el videoclip / canción que aparece en el DVD de Digimon: La película. La canción es cantada por el grupo LEN. thumb|right|335 px Letra en Ingles Kids in America by Len Looking out a dirty old window Down below the cars in the city go rushing by I sit here alone and I wonder why Friday night and everyone's moving I can feel the heat but it's moving Heading down I search for the beat in this dirty town Downtown the young ones are going Downtown the young ones are growing We're the kids in America We're the kids in America Everybody live for the music-go-round Bright lights, the music gets faster Look boy, don't check on your watch Not another glance I'm not leaving now, honey Not a chance Hot-shot, give me no problems Much later baby you'll be saying never mind You know life is cruel Life is never kind Kind hearts don't make a new story Kind hearts don't grab any glory We're the kids in America We're the kids in America Everybody live for the music-go-round Come closer honey, that's better Got to get a brand new experience Feeling right Oh don't try to stop baby Hold me tight Outside a new day is dawning Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere I don't want to go baby New York to East California There's a new wave coming, I warn you We're the kids in America We're the kids in America Everybody live for the music-go-round We're the kids We're the kids We're the kids in America x3 Letra en Español Mirando por la ventana vieja y sucia Abajo los automóviles en la ciudad van precipitando por Me siento aquí sola y me pregunto por qué Viernes por la noche y todo el mundo se está moviendo Puedo sentir el calor, pero se está moviendo bajando Busco el ritmo en esta ciudad sucia Centro de los jóvenes se van Centro de los jóvenes están creciendo Nosotros somos los niños en Estados Unidos Nosotros somos los niños en Estados Unidos Todo el mundo viven de la música-go-round Las luces brillantes, la música se hace más rápido Mira niño, no marque en su reloj No otra mirada Yo no me voy ahora, cariño No es una casualidad Hot-shot, me da ningún problema Mucho más tarde bebé se le dice no importa Sabes que la vida es cruel La vida nunca es bueno Kind Hearts no hacen una nueva historia Tipo corazones no agarrar cualquier gloria Nosotros somos los niños en Estados Unidos Nosotros somos los niños en Estados Unidos Todo el mundo viven de la música-go-round Acércate miel, eso es mejor Tengo que conseguir una nueva experiencia de marca Sintiendo la derecha Oh no trate de dejar de bebé Abrázame fuerte Fuera de un nuevo día está amaneciendo Suburbia exterior está en expansión en todas partes Yo no quiero ir bebé Nueva York a East California No va a venir una nueva ola, te lo advierto Nosotros somos los niños en Estados Unidos Nosotros somos los niños en Estados Unidos Todo el mundo viven de la música-go-round Nosotros somos los niños Nosotros somos los niños Nosotros somos los niños en Estados Unidos x3 Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones